


Let's Go To The Splash Park

by brzuya



Series: Let' Go To The Spalsh Park [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Fem free!, fem nagisa, fem rei, gender bend, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brzuya/pseuds/brzuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa has always thought Rei was cute. She always avoids the fact she has a enormous crush on her. </p>
<p>Rei really likes Nagisa. She usually avoids the feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go To The Splash Park

**Author's Note:**

> so this is basically a gender bend reigisa fic!!! idk if i should keep going w it nd put some nsfw parts??? comment what you think.

Nagisa has always thought Rei was cute. Since the day she saw her. She has always been into girls, and thinks boys are gross. Nagisa even convinced Rei to quit track and field for the swim team. She always avoids the fact she has a enormous crush on her. They are like best friends. Rei has long dark blue hair. That she keeps in a long braid. She also has sparkling eyes that are a beautiful purple. Nagisa couldn't ask for a better best friend. Although at times she wishes they were more than that. Nagisa lays in her backyard on a hot summer day. She thinks back at the time Rei, and her spent the night. How they talked about relationships. How Rei said she was crushing on a guy. She shudders closing her eyes, and turning her music all the way up. She wakes up. After what feels like a hour. “If you stay out in the sun for too long. You're going get a horrible sun burn” A voice says. She opens her eyes fully, and sees Rei pushing up her glasses slyly. Nagisa pops up from laying. “REI” she jumps on Rei, hugging her. Nagisa feels energetic as always, smiling cheerfully. “How long have you been here?” Nagisa asks. “The whole time you were asleep.” Rei answers giving an awkward smile. Nagisa tilts her head. “So…what did you do then??” She questions. “Looking at you sleep” Rei’s face immediately flushes. She puts her hands over her face. Just making things even more obvious. Nagisa is completely in the dark when Rei says things like this. Rei really likes Nagisa. She usually avoids the feelings, and says she likes a different guy or soemthing. Nagisa suddenly comes so close to Rei that their noses touch. “Rei??? Are you sick your face is so red.” She says giggling. Rei gets even redder if that's even possible. Her hand slips, and ends up falling backwards. “Ouch” Rei yells out. She releases that Nagisa fell on her. She's just straddling her with her blonde hair tickling Rei’s face. Nagisa is staring down at Rei. She thinks Rei looks irresistible. Her hair fell out of her braid, and she's looking up with puppy dog eyes. She really needs to get up, but she just can't. Rei must feel so uncomfortable right now. She thinks feeling guilt. She collapses on her chest. “Nagisa” Rei says feeling uneasy about almost kissing. Nagisa lays there comprehending what just happened. She quickly gets over it sitting up on Rei. This is a even better position Rei thinks sarcastically. Nagisa doesn't seem to think anything about it. “Let's go to the splash park. It's hot.” Nagisa says excitedly. “W-what okay..” Rei says confused by this all. “Get off me first” She says trying to sound un embarrassed about her crush straddling and sitting on her. Nagisa jumps of her grabbing her hand and pulling her inside. “They close soon. I'll let you borrow on of my suits.” Nagisa says. Throwing a two piece at her. Rei looks down at the suit. “Don't you think this is a little – “ She stops in mid sentence. Seeing Nagisa already stripping her clothes. She turns around quickly. Nagisa puts her suit on fast. She turns around to see Rei still changing. She flushes, and abruptly shouts “Um.” Rei turns around fast. “What??” She says “What's wrong??” Nagisa opens her mouth staring at Rei. She turned around half changed her bikini bottoms half way tied, and top laying on the floor. How does Rei not notice this? Nagisa squirms her legs together feeling a little excited. Rei finally feels a breeze, and releases her top on the floor. She covers up with her hands and quickly turns around. Nagisa is beyond flustered. “R-Rei?” Nagisa questions. She laughs awkwardly. “C’mon lets go…its going to close!” She says completely forgetting what happened five seconds ago. Rei feels so angry at herself for some reason. She feels hot tears roll down her cheek. She throws her glasses at the wall and they shatter into a million pieces. “NAGISA HAZUKI I REALLY LIKE YOU” she says yelling in the middle of her loud sobs. Nagisa thinks really hard what this could mean…like more than friends or..? Nagisa is really dumb when it comes to this stuff. “Yeah Rei Ryugazaki. I really like you?” She says “Now let's go!” Rei turns around facing Nagisa again. “No, no Nagisa” She walks over to her and looks her in the eyes. “I like you like this” she leans in and kisses her soft lips. “Now we can go” Rei pulls her hand downstairs this time.

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to give me kudos if ya like this fic!! (⌒▽⌒)


End file.
